


Dreamy Bitty Bones

by LittleStarGazer



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones, Dreamtale based, F/M, Tags Are Hard, Tiny skeletons are cute, smol bones, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarGazer/pseuds/LittleStarGazer
Summary: Soo I don't think anyone has made this yet.Buuut well Imma post my bitty bones here!Dreamy is based off of- You guessed it- Dream Sans~





	Dreamy Bitty Bones

A bitty bone full of hopes and dreams and bright, sparkling positivity!

Dreamy is a sweet heart, Dreamys tend to be around the same height as a Baby Blue since Baby Blue's are one of the smallest. Dreamy is also a sans type bitty. 

Dreamy tends to love wearing a yellow cape fastened with a tiny round pin with a star on it and a light blue shirt with a white or gold trim, blue pants and yellow boots along with anything else that may be yellow or lighter blue.

Dreamy's like fluffy things, sweet things (especially marshmallows), any kind of positive energies, sleepy time teas and anything to do with clouds, sunlight or dreams! (They also really, REALLY love Sunflowers and Daisies)

Dreamy is very positive, always upbeat, cheerful, very happy, they can be a good choice for first time bitty bone owners.

Dreamy's do not like negative energy, nightmares ****, storms, scary things ex. Horror movies, scary stories, things that go bump in the night, etc. Or negative feelings, they are very sensitive smol ones so try to keep a smile around them. Negative thoughts or feelings can make them lethargic and even sick*

*However in very rare cases Dreamy's can be good for people with depression since they are so positive and would do anything they could to make their mama/papa happy.

They also prefer bright warm colors, especially sky blues, yellows and whites. They dislikes dark colors like black, dark red, dark blue, etc.

Dreamy is NOT compatible with the more chaotic/darker bitties such as Boss,Edgy, Grimby, Cherry, G or ferals.

Dreamy is OK with (but not recommended with): Lil Bro, Sansy, Meek, Punny

Dreamy is very compatible with: Baby Blue, Teacup, Poppy, and Softy

 

I will be linking my Tumblr here in the next 24 hours~

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never made a bitty bones before and this is going to be published on my Tumblr once I get my art for Dreamy done. I hope you guys like him-
> 
> Oh and uh comments are welcome, this my first ever time posting here so I'm still figuring out how to tag and stuff ah see you guys in another thing uh i plan on posting a fanfic soon.. Uh heh see y'all on the flip side!
> 
> I have my Tumblr up! I couldn't figure out how to link to just my blog so here's my post on it.
> 
> https://little-star-gazer.tumblr.com/post/172887520064/dreamy-the-bitty-bone-a-bitty-bone-full-of-hopes


End file.
